


Bend, Don't Break

by greenconverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenconverses/pseuds/greenconverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, Annabeth,” he drawls huskily, and the sound of his voice makes her bite her lip. His thumbs circle teasingly against the inside of her thighs, just inches away from where she needs him to be. “But didn’t you agree that you weren’t going to touch me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend, Don't Break

**Author's Note:**

> I opened up my inbox for prompts and was given _Percy/Annabeth, grinding and breaking the rules_. This, of course, is what followed.

Percy’s hair is thick and soft under her fingertips, the unruly dark waves of his bangs catching easily between her fingers as she runs her hands through it, pushing it back away from his face. Gods, she loves tugging on it while his mouth is on her, loves pulling him in tight and holding him in place, riding that gorgeous mouth until she –

His hand lands on her ass with a sharp  _smack!_  and Annabeth lets out a cry of surprise, jolting up and off his mouth, exactly like he intended. She tries to regain her place, but his big palms have already spread across the backs of her thighs, holding her in place as he scoots a few inches out from under her. She glances down at him, annoyance quickly turning into toe curling arousal at the sight of her slickness on his lips and chin. Her fingers dig a bit harder into his hair.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Annabeth,” he drawls huskily, and the sound of his voice makes her bite her lip. His thumbs circle teasingly against the inside of her thighs, just inches away from where she needs him to be. “But didn’t you agree that you weren’t going to touch me?”

“It’s a stupid rule,” Annabeth replies, swallowing. “ _You’re_  not doing your job. I thought you need some encourage –  _oh_.”

Percy swipes a finger through the folds of her soaked cunt and brings it to his mouth where he sucks it clean in the most obscenely  _promising_  fashion possible. Annabeth’s thighs tremble and a little, longing moan escapes her.  _Fuck_.

“I dunno. I think the fact that you’re  _dripping_  down your thighs means I’m doing all right,” he says, smirking, and  _gods_ , he really,  _really_  needs to get back to eating her out. “So no more touching. Hands behind your back, Annabeth.”

Annabeth huffs begrudgingly and slowly unwinds her hands from his hair, half-heartedly crossing them just above the curve of her ass. “Happy now?”

“Not quite.”

She arches an eyebrow, but Percy doesn’t offer an explanation as he settles back into place, guiding her back toward his mouth. And once his hands leave her thighs to clamp down on her wrists, pinning them to her back, he doesn’t have to.

“ _Now_  I am,” he murmurs, teeth brushing against the crease of her thigh, nose in her curls.

“ _Fuck_!” Annabeth keens as his tongue parts her folds with one long, languid motion. Her hands curl and she twists her wrists, trying to break free, but Percy’s grip is as strong as iron.

He keeps it that way as his mouth works to undo her, making tight, hot circles on her clit and fucking her open with his tongue. At least Annabeth can still move her hips, can still grind her cunt against him to get the friction he’s so intent on keeping from her – he just keeps teasing her, building her up and up and  _up_ , before pulling away, leaving her panting and trembling, and waiting for the next round.

Annabeth has never been so desperate to come in her life; her toes are curled and thighs taut, breasts heavy and nipples aching for attention. Sweat drips from the nape of her neck, rolling down her back, and her belly quivers with want. She begs him,  _pleads_  Percy to make her come, however he wants. She wants his tongue inside her, wants his fingers, his cock –  _anything_  that will release her pleasured agony.

“Percy,  _please_ , I want to come. Gods, just let me come and I swear, I’ll be good, I – oh,  _fuck_!”

She doesn’t notice that he’s let go of her hands until he’s pushing her forward and one – no,  _two_  – of his fingers are inside her, fucking her with ease, like he’s got all the time in the world. His other hand skims up her ribcage, cupping her breast and pinching her nipple, as his mouth wraps around her clit and  _pulls_  –

Annabeth’s back arches and she cries out sharply as – at fucking  _last –_  her orgasm slams into her. Stars bursts behind her eyes as wave after wave of  _(oh god_ ) pleasure washes over her, her hips rocking uncontrollably and ( _oh god_ ) thighs clamping around Percy’s head. She loses her balance, falling forward and barely catching herself on her elbows, her limbs pliant and limp.

“ _Shit_ , Percy,” she gasps into the sheets, her hands twisting in the soft material. Even her panting can’t cover up the filthy sounds his fingers make as they continue to slip in and out of her. “Don’t stop, make… make me come like that again.”

The bed shifts as Percy moves out from underneath her and gets to his knees, spreading her wider. He leans over her, pressing his chest to her back.

“A little greedy, aren’t you?” he asks, his voice a deliciously low rumble. His lips brush against her shoulder and she nods into the mattress, desperate for more. Annabeth moans brokenly as he works a third finger inside her; she’s so  _full_  and  _tight_ , and yet, it’s still not enough.

“ _More_ ,” she pleads, rocking against his hand. “Fuck me, just like this.”

She doesn’t have to ask twice. Percy’s fingers slide out of her, his hands settling on her hips, and a moment later, she feels the head of his cock pressing into her. His first few thrusts are disappointingly shallow and he  _seriously_  cannot have enough willpower to tease her a-fucking-again –

Annabeth gasps, her palms slapping against the bed as Percy thrusts into her hard and fast, filling her completely. He feels so  _good_  inside her, stretching her in all the most delicious ways. His subsequent thrusts are powerful and sure, and Annabeth’s back bows as he hits the perfect spot inside her over and over again.

“You’re so good, Annabeth,” Percy murmurs, his lips pressed to her neck, just below her ear. His hands seek out her breasts again. “So  _gorgeous_.”

He buries his face in her shoulder, his breathing ragged, and they’re both so close, just a few more strokes and – and –

Annabeth couldn’t muffle her scream as her second orgasm tears through her like wild fire, setting every nerve alive with blinding bliss. Percy lets out a ragged groan as she squeezes around him, his thrusts becoming desperate and hard before he, too, falls over the edge, pulsing warm inside her.

Arms trembling, Percy pulls out of her with a groan and unceremoniously flops on to the bed next to her, throwing his arm over his eyes and breathing heavily. Annabeth, sated and utterly exhausted, isn’t much better, simply dropping on to her stomach and panting into her bedding. They lay like that for several moments in appreciative silence, giving their heartbeats time to return to normal and to catch their breath.

Finally, Annabeth rolls over and, after briefly taking a moment to admire the flush of her naked boyfriend’s body, asks, “Can I touch you now?”

Percy peeks out at her from under his arm, giving her a sloppy smile. “Go for it.”

Annabeth reaches out, moving his arm above his head,and leans in, catching her lips on his and moving over his slowly and sensually. Her fingers trace the line of his jaw as the kissed deepens and Percy’s free hand runs up the length of her spine, making her shiver.

“Next time,” she murmurs against his lips, her hand flexing around his wrist pointedly. “ _I_  get to do all the touching.”

Percy’s mouth curves up into a smirk. “I’m looking forward to it, Wise Girl.”


End file.
